There's Always A Choice
by DeviKittyWolfe
Summary: Verita, also known as Courier Six, finds herself alone and without her memory in the middle of the Mojave. All she remembers is one man attempting to kill her and that her package was stolen. This is her story of following her own morals as she braves the Mojave, the NCR, Fiends and more. Rated M for sexual content, alcohol references, and coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**{This fan fic is written with Item packs as well as Off canon speech and an explanation of the item pack weapons and armor recovery as well as some off character actions. If this bothers you this is your warning. Other DLC will be mentioned when I have actually finished them. Please review when possible so I know what may need to be fixed.}**

A groan slipped between ruby red lips as a slight female woke on the medical bed in Doc Mitchell's office/home. Hearing the noise the older man moved to the side of the patient, sitting in his chair as her eyes fluttered open. Large emerald green eyes blinked as the slender form attempted to sit up."Whoa there. Take your time. After what you've been through you should take it slow."

The female lifted a hand to push aside the rosewood colored locks from her face, her eyes slowly focusing on her surroundings. A look of startled realization came across her lightly tanned features as the tips of her fingers graze the two circular scars on her forehead. Doc Mitchell cleared his throat to catch the woman's attention then smiled gently as her bright eyes met his. "I'm gonna guess you don't remember much. Let's start with something simple. Your name. Do you remember your name?"

At the question the female paused, almost unsure, then smiled and nodded. "Verita . My name is Verita."

The sound of her own voice surprises the female, the sultry, southern accented tone sounding foreign to her own ears. Had she always sounded like that? It seemed natural but she didn't know if she should be sure of that. The doctor nodded, taking note of it on a small notepad he had pulled from his pocket. "Well it's not what I would have named ya but if that's your name it's your name. Now I hope you don't mind but I had to go rooting around in there to get all the bits of lead out. Take a look and tell me if everything is the way it should be."

Doc Mitchell handed over a mirror to Verita , allowing her to see her face and the work he had done. Lifting the mirror before her face she froze, unable to believe the sight before her eyes. Long eyelashes framed her vibrant green eyes. A small pointed nose rested above pouty ruby red lips, high cheek bones added to the heart shaped face framed by the locks of long, wavy, yet messy, rose wood colored hair. She blinked a few times, snippets of past memories popping into her mind. Each memory was only a small snippet, a glimpse of herself studying her reflection. Each snippet confirmed that the face looking back at her was her own, no matter if she remembered it or not. Nodding, Verita handed back the mirror to the doctor, unaware of how fragile her smile actually appeared. "Other than two new scars on my forehead everything seems normal."

Doc Mitchell nodded and stood, putting the small notebook in his pocket as he straightened. Holding out his hands he looked down to her with a gentle smile. " Well let's see how well you're moving then we will move on to some other tests to see how well you are functioning."

Verita nodded and slid from the bed, her hands grasping the doctor's arms to balance herself. Once she was sure her legs were stable under her, her hands let him go as she turned slightly. Doc patted Verita's shoulder gently and pointed to the other side of the room with a smile. "Slow down and take it easy girlie. Don't rush yourself. Let's head across the room and from there we will start the tests."

Verita took a deep breath and slowly follow as Doc walked away, her footsteps growing more steady with each step. She was already beginning to feel like her old self, what ever her old self was, and she was ready to get moving and figure out herself and the world she had forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later, Verita was outside the Doc's house, her eyes straining to adjust to the Mojave afternoon sunlight. Her mind was abuzz with the information Doc had given her. The courier part felt right to her, like it had been something she had chosen herself to do. It also explained her only memories left, being tied up and looking up into the eyes of a snake. Who this man was no longer important to her, though she had a feeling she would find out some point. What was important to her was finding the cretin and wiping him from the Mojave as soon as she got her package back.

Pulling herself from her thoughts she started down the path from Doc's, thinking to follow his directions and talk to Sunny Smiles. Though Verita was pretty sure she would be fine, she didn't want to test her luck. As she made her way to the saloon she spotted a robot rolling through town. Remembering what Doc had said about a robot rescuing her the female jogged up to the machine and tapped it's casing. The large robot turned to face her the screen flickering then showing a cartoon cowboy. "Well howdy there partner. I didn't think I'd be seeing ya so soon. The name's Victor."

"Hello Victor. Thank you for pulling me out of that grave. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Verita replied to the overly friendly robot, part of her confused about the robot. Who would program such a friendly personality into what appeared to be a security model robot? Without seeming to run the request through his processors the robot did a small sway. "Well sure little lady. What did ya need to know?"

"Did you see the men that shot me?" Verita asked, her sultry voice taking on a distrustful tone at the speed of his agreement. The robot paused at her question however, causing the slight woman to want to roll her eyes and doubt the machine would be of any assistance in the long run. "Fancy pants? Sure did. Didn't like the look of him or his pals."

Verita thanked him and started away, feeling that there was no way of getting any true information abut the man who had attacked her from the tin can. She walked to the Saloon, muttering a bit under her breath as she pushed open the door inside. As the door slammed behind her the sound of a animal snarling had her reaching to her waist for a side arm her instincts said should be on her hip.

"Down Cheyenne," came another female voice, younger sounding than her own and pulling her gaze up to look at the owner's face. _"This must be Sunny Smiles."_ Verita thought to herself, her hand lowering from her hip as the girl looked to her and smiled. "Hey there. Don't worry she won't bite unless I tell her too."

"Reassuring... Are you Sunny Smiles?"

"Sure am. Whatcha need?" the younger woman asked as she leaned over to pet the dog beside her. Verita watched the girl for a few moments before shifting and looking away, staring at the Pre-War jukebox in the corner. "Doc Mitchell sent me. Said you could show me a few basics in keeping alive since my memory is gone."

Sunny smiled at the courier before her, causing the woman to shift again a bit in embarrassment. Something told her that she wasn't used to asking for help, more accustomed to leading the pack so to speak. However with her memory all but gone she knew she would need the help this time. "Sure. Why don't ya meet me out back and we can get a start on teaching you how to shoot."

Surprised Verita looked back to the other woman, noticing the friendly smile on the protector of the small town before nodding once. Sunny moved past her, heading towards the bar area and the courier followed behind her quietly. People expected things for helping you don't they? How would she pay this girl back after the lessons were done. This was her last thought as they went out into the blinding Mojave afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later, and a brief run to a cache she remembered as she saved the woman from town from the geckos, Verita found herself moving back up the dusty paths to the saloon. Lightweight leather armor now encased her slim form, hugging the curves of her body with mild creaking from the used leather began its slow wear down. On her back rested a caravan shotgun, well cared for and sturdy, while a .10mm pistol sat on her hip in just as good state of repair. She smiled at Sunny as she walked in, feeling more confident with weapons on her than she had when she first walked in after waking. Sunny looked to her distractedly and nodded back, causing the female courier to pause and walk over with a concerned look on her face. Without answering the look verbally she motioned to the bar where a dark skinned male came out, spouting threats at the older woman who was calmly watching his back.

The male brushed against her, still spewing his nonsense, which had Verita rolling her eyes before she tilted her head at the other woman. Sunny tapped her shoulder and motioned for her to follow before walking into the bar and waving at the other woman who was walking around the bar. "Hey Trudy. You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Joe Cobb ain't any scarier than a radroach. Who's your friend?" Trudy answered, her hands pulling a cloth from under the bar that she used to wipe down the counter. Verita moved beside Sunny, taking a seat on a bar-stool with a small smile. "My name's Verita. I'm the one who was up at Doc Mitchell's place."

"Ah that makes sense. Pleased to meet you." Trudy replied as she looked over the courier. Verita got the feeling she received this kind of scrutiny a lot, though she found Trudy's gaze wasn't a bother. It felt as though she was checking on her well-being rather than judging her. She nodded back to Trudy as she glanced around the small bar, noting some of the regulars already sitting at the bar before her eyes went back to Trudy.

"Pleasure to meet you as well. I was hoping to get some information about the men who shot me. I figured guys bad enough to shoot someone in the desert could have been dumb enough to pass by the local bar before heading off to where ever they were going. I was wondering if you knew anything about them." Verita's voice was calm, even coming across slightly amused, though her wry smile gave away the small amount of anger bubbling under the surface of her playfulness. Trudy paused in her actions to think then nodded.

"I seem to remember them coming in. Bunch of freeloaders who expected a few rounds on the house. Managed to get them to pay up though. Course one of the the Great Khans 'accidently" knocked my radio over and the thing has worked since." Trudy said, returning to swiping the counter. Verita took this in, pausing to glance over at the small radio that sat silent. Her eyes quickly returned to Trudy as her head tilted to the side. "Did they mention where they were heading my any chance?"

"They were having some kind of argument about it, though the man in the checkered coat kept shushing them. Sounded like they came from the north through Quarry Junction. If that's the case then I don't blame them for not wanting to go back."

"Why's that?" Verita asked, even as she motioned to Sunny to grab the radio as she spoke. Sunny blinked a few times then shrugged and went to fetch it, while trudy shifted from cleaning the bar top to cleaning a mug. "Whole areas covered in the kind of critters that ust get mad if you shoot 'em. Merchants avoid that whole stretch of I-15 like it's radioactive. Which it could be for all I know."

As Trudy finished her words Sunny placed the radio in front of Verita, who had pulled a small screwdriver she had found from one of the pockets on her armor. She nodded to Trudy before beginning to open the radio carefully. "So where were they headed if they weren't taking the path north through I-15?"

"I didn't hear exactly but the leader was talking about the Strip. Fella wants to get there and avoid I-15, he'd have to go east. Take Highway 93 up." Trudy answered, watching as Verita opened the case. The courier quickly found the problem and fixed with little issue, smiling to herself as she turned it on and the radio station from the strip poured from the speaker. "Well I'll be. Thank you for fixing my radio. Let me give you some caps for fixing it."

"You don't have to do that ma'am. It was really simple. By the way who was that angry man who left earlier?" Verita responded as she pushed the radio closer to Trudy. The older woman lifted the thing and placed it on the counter behind the bar, shaking her head a bit at the young courier's question. "That was Joe Cobb. He is a Powder Ganger who is looking for a guy named Ringo who came into town not long ago."

"Why's he looking for Ringo?"

"No clue. Ringo came into town not long before you talking about his caravan killed off and him being the only one to escape. Not too long after we let him find a place to stay did Joe and his buddies show up and start hassling us about him." Verita's eyebrow raised before she sighed softly and slipped off her bar-stool. There was no way she could just let Joe Cobb and his group hurt the people of this town after all they had done for her already. "Where's Ringo? Maybe I can find a way to solve this mess and get rid of the Powder Gangers for you guys."

"He's staying in the old gas station up on the hill. I was just hoping he would leave after awhile and the Powder Gangers after him but if you can get things done I and everyone around here would be very thankful." Trudy answered, watching as Verita started for the door. She smiled to herself, seeing a bit of herself in the younger woman, before placing the glass in her hand on the counter. "Don't go off and get yourself shot after Doc fixed you up."

"No promises but definitely not gonna be shot in the head again." Verita called back as she opened the door and stepped out the door in to the Mojave heat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Update Time!**

 **So with my Xbox soon to be pawned for money some stories won't be able to be finished for a little while. Below I am listing any that I can not finish without the aid of my Xbox and playing the games connected to it. I am so sorry. Hopefully I will be able to get a new one or an Xbox One and continue on from where I left off. Also a Few will be listed below that need a rewrite. SORRY!**

 **Stories on Hiatus**

 **Ghost of a Chance**

 **Darker Side of Space (Which has been on Hiatus for so long I may just take it down)**

 **Steal Her Heart Away**

 **There's Always a Choice**

 **One Lost, Another Gained**

 **Stories going to be rewritten**

 **His WildFlower**

 **Her Silver Fox**

 **Games that will have stories (Including ones that must wait till I have an Xbox)**

 **Fire Emblem: Birthright**

 **Tale of Two Towns featuring Mikhail**

 **Story of Seasons featuring Raeger**

 **Dragons Dogma**


End file.
